What'd They Get You For?
by Shadow-x-Play
Summary: What If...CloudxLeon. A side line story of 'Hollow Bastion High.' Cloud and Leon escaping their 11th detention together by hiding and becoming trapped in Barret's janitor closet, aren't they clever? Contains yaoi: don't like it - don't read it.
1. Part One

Tapping the tip of his pencil irritatingly on the dull desk before him, Cloud exhales deeply, his eyelids drooping as his ears pick up the only sound in the large detention room – that purposefully slow clock. His cheek resting on his palm, with elbow propped up on the table before him, his grip slides slightly as his focus decreases even more. Those hours of staying awake on the phone to Zack the night before begin to catch up with him. A sharp skid of the elbow, a slip of the wrist and his face smacks hard on the wooden table top before him, the thud proving there is life in this room after all.

"FUCK!" Yells the blonde, his forehead dented into the wood, shooting pains rush through up to his head and seem to dismiss that boredom for a few seconds before he sighs, and continues to leave his head lifelessly on what he thinks may as well be his death bed.

Hearing the door hinges creak in their own pain, the Year 12 peels his face from the table to see another student moodily swing his bag under a desk and park seat behind it. His shoulder length brown locks, narrowed but deeply brown eyes and questionable scar running from forehead to cheek confirms Cloud's puzzlement. It was Squall, or 'Leon' as his friends knew him. One happening to be the Year 10 boy, Sora, and being younger brother to Cloud explains how he realises the stranger, only to him he's known as 'that moody shit,' and to just about everyone else too. Not only this, but Cloud had spent around 10 other detentions with the troublesome teenager in the past couple of months – and they are both oddly proud of it.

Sighing with boredom once more, he begins to tap his pencil on the desk and slowly begins to regret stealing Professor Sephiroth's metallic ruler. Not only did he receive an hour's detention that following afternoon, but also a purpled bruise on his shoulder as revenge from the ruler itself, as Zack put it – ever so cheerfully.

"How long they got you for this time?" Comes the dark, broody voice of the brunette a few desks in front of Cloud.

"A bloody hour…and you?" He raises an eyebrow slightly the Year 11 swivels round in his seat to lean against the desk behind, his eyes rolling as he shares the same fate.

"Same."

"Ah…" As the blonde receives a nod in return, he leans back in his seat and watches as the younger teen begins to search around the room. "…What'd they get you for anyway?"

"Fighting."

"…Fair enough," Shrugs Cloud, swinging his legs up onto the desk and continues to view the brunette searching through cuboards and draws just for any escape from that looming boredom. Not so surprised at his answer though, seeing as Leon's rival – Seifer – is always aimlessly flirting with the brunette's popular girlfriend Rinoa.

"How about you?"

"Stealing a ruler," The blonde blinks, realising how pathetic that sounded.

"…?"

"Professor Sephiroth…" Continues Cloud, as Leon nods in understanding and shrugging before both their ears detect the sound of footsteps approaching from the corridor adjacent to the door. Skidding back down onto his seat in perfect timing, the Headmaster of Hollow Bastion High, Ansem 'The Wise,' steps inside, surveying both of the school boys before sighing and tutting. Both the blonde and brunette roll their eyes, but those sinister dark hazelnut eyes of Leon's seem to relatively pull off an evil glare at the teacher at the same time, compared to that pathetic excuse for a glare from the blonde's blue eyes, which frankly – would send Professor Sephiroth into tears of laughter.

"Boys, what is this…the 9th, 10th time -?"

"11th." They both correct the old man at the same time, and a smirk mirrors in their lips.

"Yes anyway, why can you not get along with your fellow students Squall?"

"Leon." Glares the brunette, his arms folding as his leather, fur collared jacket tightens over his slightly obvious muscles.

"Oh alright, Leon then, and Cloud – if you really want a ruler, you can buy one from the school for only 3 Munny." The Year 12 just blinks at the Headmaster, as the old man seriously believes he's here for theft because he really _wants_ a ruler. Leon laughs under his breath, knowing the exact thoughts scanning through Cloud's brain like scrolling text on a monitor.

"Both of you will write out lines for the next hour then, hopefully it will teach you some discipline." Standing back up and exiting the room to retrieve the needed equipment, the Year 11 turns back around to face his older friend as the expected has once again happened.

"Where shall we hide this time?" Standing up, Leon glances around as Cloud scans the room and nods at the janitor Barret's closet at the back of the room.

"There?"

The brunette walks up to the closet and opens it to find a small dark room, that's more like a hut, "It's big enough…" Adds the blonde.

"Alright, it's better than that teacher's coat cuboard like last time." Leon states, recalling that three hour-long wait in the foul coat closet while two mysterious teachers seemed to be 'going at it' in the room it was situated in.

Hearing those footsteps once again approach the detention room, Cloud pushes Leon headfirst into the gloomy closet, diving inside himself and letting the latch slip shut as they hear the Headmaster enter the now empty room.

"Oh Heaven's above – gone again?!" Slamming the papers down onto the desk he storms out, his yells still audible from inside the pitch black closet as the two teens begin sniggering to themselves as their plan proves foolproof once more.

After a wait of around fifteen minutes as usual, Cloud pulls himself up on something he doesn't really want to know too much about and reaches for the door handle, sensing his friend picking himself up from whatever he was sitting on too. Clutching his palm around it, he goes to twist it open when he finds it jammed, blinking and shuffling the doorknob as hard as he can.

"Let me." Pushing the blonde aside into the small space behind him, the brunette snatches up the handle in his leather gloved hand and attempts to turn it, finding it locked shut too.

"Um…" Begins Cloud.

"Shit." Finishes Leon. Even in the dark, they could tell that worried expression was placed upon both their faces, and only increased when they heard those distant clangs of the hallway lights being shut off one by one, plunging the entire High School into darkness one light at a time. Being in that school for just over 4 years, or 5 years in Cloud's case – they both knew that those lights were turned off by the last person in the building, or the last known person in the building as it now stands.

"…We're locked in, and everyone's gone home…aren't we?" Sighs Cloud as his eyes adjust a fraction to the dim light, able to see the dark figure of his friend nod and slump besides the blonde on the wall.

"No one comes back until morning." Adds Leon, Cloud glancing at him and sarcastically thanking him for lightening the mood. "There has to be another way out of here."

"There isn't, there's a sky light but it's too high up," offers the blonde, as they both tilt up their chins to see the far too small to fit through window in the low roof of the dimly lit closet.

"Fan. _Fucking_. Tastic."


	2. Part Two

What must have been only one hour later, but feeling like 5 to them, the two friends were lying – well, struggling to lie – down on the cluttered floor of the far too small janitorial closet

What must have been only one hour later, but feeling like 5 to them, the two friends were lying – well, struggling to lie – down on the cluttered floor of the far too small janitorial closet. Cloud twisted and turned on his side, trying to fit between the brooms and buckets without coming into contact with his friend.

"…You're on my leg."

"Sorry!" The blonde lifts his leg up and smacks it against a low lying shelf, in reflex he sits up to clutch his knee and ends up smashing his head into another low lying shelf before him. Leon only laughs to himself.

"…FUUUCK!" Cries the older of the two, shuffling away from anymore sly shelves and practically sits on Leon's lap as he simultaneously rubs his kneecap and forehead.

"Cloud, get off of my lap - now." Is the brunette's only response to this, a smirk still playing around his lips as the blonde continues to repeatedly mutter random swear words in the dark.

"I'm not on your lap; I'm on your leg…"

"That's not my leg."

Cloud blinks in the dark, before leaping with the energy of a thousand hungry Roxas's after the last cookie, hearing Leon's laugh in the dark he growls and kicks him roughly.

"That ain't funny – it's sick!" Huffs the blonde, wiping the back of his trousers and folding his arms.

"It was a joke, get over it." With just a roll of his eyes in response to Leon's reply, Cloud slides down the wall and can feel his shins against the brunette's body.

"It was defiantly your leg though, being that…big is physically impossible."

"Wanna bet?" Smirks the brunette.

"…No," Laughs Cloud before slowly squishing his body between Leon's and the wall, having to lie on his side with head propped up on elbow, being so close to his younger friend that he can feel his breath against his cheek.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" Once again, Leon smirks and even though he can barely see his older friend's expression in the dark, he knew it to be a very agitated one.

"…We're not having this conversation," Cloud replies, trying to shuffle his spare arm somewhere between his body and the Year 11's.

"And why not?"

"Cause, you and I both know, you'll end up in tears…"

"From what?" Laughs the brunette whilst folding both arms behind his head and barely just missing Cloud's nose with his elbow.

"You losing oh so badly!" Replies the blonde with a smirk and a chuckle, "As I am after all, older – _better_ – and more experienced."

"More experienced with what? I'm the one with the girlfriend I've had over a few years now…and what've you got? Zack?!"

"Hey!" Yells the blonde, kneeing Leon in the side as he was oddly defensive of his fellow Year 12 student, "but, I'm still more experienced anyway…"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"What d'ya want me to do? Snog the broom?!" Answers Cloud as the brunette besides him merely laughs.

"No, cause that broom is probably less submissive than you… and he's got you shit outta luck."

"What d'ya mean by that?"  
"Well, fortunately for him – he's made of wood."

"WHAT?!"

With only a laugh for a reply from Leon, the blonde glares – strong enough to pierce the darkness as the brunette is able to feel the anger situated around him.

"Hey, Cloud I was only kiddin' – "

Before he could admit his false apology, his lips were entangled with something else, to be precise – someone else. Blinking in bewilderment and finally raising his hands and forcing the older boy off of him, he pushes himself up on his elbows and coughs slightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nothing more than a smirk is his reply, and with a force he didn't know Cloud possessed, he was pinned down against the murky floor as the older of the two once again, threw his lips onto Leon's. After a few seconds, the kiss was broken – leaving the brunette puzzled and the blonde smirking.

"…Now who's the submissive one?"

Gritting his teeth and growling deeply at the Year 12 boy, he suddenly blinks and raises an eyebrow as said boy places himself on top of him. Cloud slides a leg either side of the brunette beneath him, and straddles Leon's abdomen as his pale pink lips curve into yet another smirk. The Year 11 narrows his eyes and thrusts his hips up to try and relieve himself of the blonde, yet he found those muscled thighs clinging to his own body, and the boy atop of him remaining firmly on board.

Leaning forward, a deep laugh slides through his partially parted lips whilst he places two hands on the biceps of his fellow school friend, tightening his grip until the intense strength pauses Leon from any movement of rejection whatsoever. Narrowing his eyes, hating his submissive form, the brunette wills himself to fight against it, but finds the blonde's strength far too powerful to match his own – something he did not expect.

Before he knew it, their lips were connected once again and their tongues were set to rivalry. Cloud's hands released the arms of the brunette's, but soon take grip on the back of his neck and the other gliding through his hair before grasping it tightly within his palm. A groan of assorted pains and pleasures escapes Leon's mouth, still entangled with the blonde's, and his leather gloved hands begin to explore the region of Cloud's next that causes that heated shiver rush down his spine and clutch all his muscles into a bound state of paralysis.

Finding his actions are granted more freedom now, the brunette drops his hands down onto those tensed up thighs of the blonde's – grazing them firmly before his fingers latch around that studded belt, fixed tightly around his body, and slowly attempt to pry the belt from it's owner. Soon enough, the belt is discarded to the floor and the buttons and zip are undone on the trousers of the Year 12 boy.

"Looks like the roles have switched…" Smirks the brunette, pausing from the passionate interaction of their lips for just a moment. But his words are soon silenced by a firm grasp against his throat, shortening the length of his breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Corrects the blonde as Leon gasps for a decent breath of air into his lungs. However, his hand continues to venture around Cloud's lower regions and soon finds the trousers tightening against it. Smirking slightly, he senses the blonde's muscles tense as a breathily moan escapes past those lips of his, spurring the brunette to continue as he releases the older boy's growing erection from those imprisoning trousers.

Beginning to slide his fingers up and down Cloud's length, he remains weary of the hand that is bound against his neck – securing his position of the submissive one, no matter how much he regrets allowing this to be. The groans and calls that repeatedly fall from the lips above him only cause Leon to increase grasp, speed and pleasure on Cloud's hardened member, beads of sweat dewing upon his brow as he arches his back to the movements he is receiving on his lower region, and tilting his chin back in attempt to inhale some of the less murky air.

It's not long before that entire pelt up pleasure needs to release, and by the motions and vocals Leon can detect from his dominant friend confirm the idea. As he slows his hand down, he smirks to himself, teasing his friend and leaving him straddling the edge of his climax. The blonde himself tightens his grip around the brunette's throat, glancing down at his friend with an expression telling Leon that he, not only wants it, but he _needs_ to be finished. With that glance to the blonde's face and the great pressure now crushing his throat, his fist snatches up Cloud's erection once more and pumps 'til his blonde friend releases in the satisfaction he desired.

Sliding himself off from Leon's abdomen, and relaxing back against the wall of the janitorial closet, the older of the two pants with the exhaustion of pleasure, whilst the brunette shifts himself up against the wall too, rubbing his slightly bruised throat and regaining his lung capacity of breath.

"Happy now?" Pants the Year 11, glancing at Cloud whose appreciative grin is enough to answer his friend's question. "Good…but you dare mention that to anyone, and I'll…"

Raising a hand and nodding, the blonde smirks in acceptance before they both let out a slight laugh and sigh of relief. The air begins to cool as the frosty night sets in on the closet once more, the darkness illuminating itself in the silence as their gaze meets once more.

"…Now what?"


End file.
